This invention relates to new and useful improvements in oil injection means for refrigeration systems.
Relatively large or commercial refrigeration systems are usually provided with their own lubrication systems in order to supply the necessary lubricant to the compressor. However, relatively small units such as those used in house air conditioners and the like, do not include a lubrication system due to cost factors so that it is conventional to inject oil into the refrigerant thus enabling the oil to reach the compressor during the operation of the refrigeration cycle.
Normally, a two-ounce tube of oil is used with a connector for a Freon canister at one end thereof whereupon the tube is connected to the high or low pressure Freon port on one side or the other of the compressor. The Freon canister then forces the two ounces of oil into the system against the pressure of the Freon or other refrigerant already existing in the system.
It is difficult to purge air from such devices so that each time oil is injected, air is added to the Freon within the system thus interfering considerably with the refrigerant action thereof.
It is also difficult to control the amount of oil that is ejected so that much oil is wasted with conventional systems and as this refrigerant oil is relatively expensive, it adds to the cost of servicing.